Several Ways to Die Trying
by Chemical Chocolate
Summary: A RikuSora series of one-shots. Rating ranges. First is a fluff, second will be a smut. Got it?
1. A Survival Guide

**A Survival Guide  
**If _anyone _can survive asking out Riku Hawes, it certainly isn't Sora.

No. 1. "I Can Has RikuSora Fluff Fic?"

* * *

Two sets of curious eyes peered in through the small pane of glass of the classroom door. The moment one pair dropped from the view, the second followed.  
With a frustrated groan, the owner of the first pair ran his hands through his hair, choosing to ignore the wide grin spreading on his friend's cheery face.  
"I can't do this, Kairi."  
Yet, despite the words, the grin grew wider. "Suuure you can!! You've only been best friends since... _foreverr! _Come on, Sora!"  
The brunet tugged on locks of his spiky hair in aggravation at the girl's sing-song voice. "Why did I ever tell you?"  
With a girlish giggle, the redhead smoothed out her friend's hair. "Because we've been best friends since forever too, silly! Now hurry up and get it over with before you miss your chance!"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Kairi swallowed back her cry of surprise, but Sora wasn't quite as lucky. With a jump like a gazelle, Sora stood before his other best friend, eyes wide, and a blush staining his cheeks. "R-Riku!"  
Clearing her throat, catching the amused stare that her friend sent Sora, Kairi stood in between the two boys, figuring that their silver-haired friend had opened the door while they had been talking and completely oblivious. "Now, Riku! You know better than to do that to us!!"  
Giving a soft chuckle, Riku waved his hand offhandedly. "I'm just surprised because I expect that kind of reaction out of _you, _Kairi, not Red."  
"Red?!" Sora huffed as if offended. "Since when did you start calling me that, Riku?"

Grinning at his friend, Riku ruffled Sora's cinnamon spikes. "Ever since you're face turned that color! Be careful, I might have to start calling you Crimson."  
"Ri-kuuu!"  
And with a laugh, Riku started towards the cafeteria. "Well, are you guys coming or not?"  
As inconspicuously as possible, Kairi nudged her brunet friend forward, flashing Riku a look of surprise. "Oh that's right! I brought my lunch today! I'll meet you two in there!"  
Riku's eyes widened. "You... actually had time to make your lunch?"  
Kairi glowered. "Well, if it wasn't for Mr. Goldfish Brain over here-"  
"-Hey!!" Sora called out after the name, a pout on his lips.  
"-_who_ forgot about his Zoology exam today, I would've had my proper 8 hours of beauty sleep!" Kairi finished with a nod and a frustrated huff.  
Riku grinned. "You also would have been barely making it to school on time."  
Sora threw a hand over his mouth to cover the laugh that was forcing its way out of him in broken bursts.  
"You two!" Kairi sent a particularly annoyed look at her two best friends before Riku grabbed Sora's hand, tugging him away and towards the cafeteria while laughing.  
"Come on, Sora! We gotta hurry or we're gonna be last in line! It's chicken fried stake day!"

Kairi watched with a smile as Sora stumbled along after Riku, the redhead giggling softly before she turned, heading back to her locker for her lunch.  
Today would be no different from any other day. So long as your name wasn't Sora Rowley.  
Catching a quick glance at the clock alongside the wall, a redheaded girl made her way out to the cafeteria where her friends were waiting. For Kairi Laraway, today was inevitable.  
Today was inevitable simply because... today... would be the day that Riku Hawes would be unable to say no.

For Riku, he held a reputation of turning down girls left and right, so it was only natural for Kairi to assume that he wasn't interested.  
Then, when she found out about Sora's little secret, it was hardly a matter to think hard about.  
Riku turned down girls because he was interested in boys... but Riku never asked out _any _boy.  
And yet...  
Kairi had been best friends with the two boys for years and years. They had all grown up together, so it was only natural that the one Riku would end up liking would be his complete opposite. Sora was the only one who knew everything about the taller teen. Sora was the only one who had seen him cry.  
So it had to be Sora.  
There was no doubt in Kairi's mind that Riku liked Sora.

Sora watched helplessly as his best friend picked an apple up from the fruit basket and bit right into it as they waited in line. "R-Riku! You can't do that! You haven't paid for that yet!"  
"Oh really?" The silver-haired teen spoke smartly, sporting the chunk of apple on the tip of his tongue as he placed the apple upon his friend's plate. "It seems I just did."  
"Ri-_kuuu!!_"  
The taller teen of the two ran over to their usual table laughing, snatching the bitten apple off of the brunet's tray as the pouting boy sat down across from him. Stretching leisurely in his chair, Riku gazed up to the ceiling. "Man, can you believe it's only Tuesday? It feels like it should be Friday already."  
Sora nodded slowly, picking away at his lunch mindlessly, his thoughts elsewhere.  
"And this on and off rain makes me want to sleep, you know?"

"Sora! Riku!"  
Both boys looked over, waving their redheaded friend over to their table. Kairi took a seat next to Sora, giving her friend a concerned look. She leaned over, whispering something into the brunet's ear that was out of Riku's range, earning them a suspicious from across the table.  
"Hey."  
Two pairs of startled eyes looked up and Sora's heartbeat quickened at the jealous look that had crossed into Riku's eyes. "What's going on? What's with the secrets?"  
Kairi's eyes widened and she raised her hands in defense as Sora's head dropped, his face turning red. "No! Nothing's going on, Riku!"  
The silver-haired teen leaned back in his seat, noticing the embarrassment burning on Sora's face. Kairi was nervous. If Riku became suspicious that there was something going on, then it would be harder for Sora to build up the courage he needed. Riku sat up, taking his empty tray with him as he turned away.  
"Sora."  
Looking up suddenly, Sora saw that Riku was watching him from the corner of his eye, his head just barely turned in his direction.  
"Come with me."

Sora sent Kairi a hesitant glance before he stood, swallowing loudly, following his best friend out to the outside commons. No one else was out due to the drizzling rain, and Sora silently followed behind Riku obediently. The moment Riku stopped, Sora bit his lip.  
"Is it really necessary for you two to be so secretive about it?"  
"Huh?" Sora watched as Riku turned, a sympathetic smile on the taller teen's face. "Wh... what are you talking about, Riku?"  
Chuckling, Riku shook his head. "I already told you that I didn't like Kairi that way, you two dating is what I figured would happened, eventually, anyway."  
Sora's eyes widened and he raised his hands before him, waving them frantically. "N-no! Riku, we're not- we _couldn't, _I don't even-, Riku, I like-"  
Cut off by the sound of laughter, Sora's face was as red as ever. "Oh come on, Sora! Cut it out! You've always been a bad liar."  
Sora had his full of this frustration and he walked forward, catching the laughing boy by surprise. "And you... Riku, you might be a good liar, but you still can't fool me." Stopping directly before his best friend, Sora's face burned red, yet he refused to back down no matter how ridiculous he looked.

Riku was caught off guard as his best friend pulled him down to level by the collar of his uniform, and his breath hitched as lips pressed against his own. Wide-eyed and at a loss for words, Riku could hardly even think straight as the kiss broke and he stared into the sapphire eyes of his best friend. "S-Sora..?"  
With a look of strong determination on his face, Sora refused to shy away. "_You. _I like _you, _Riku, and I've always liked you. I just never... I couldn't..."  
As the wave of bravery began to fade and the brunet began to fumble with his words, a warm smile spread onto Riku's face. Wandering fingers reached around the brunet's head, and Riku pulled the teen into another kiss.  
Giggling softly, a smile graced the face of the one watching the entire scene from the doors.  
"Just as I thought!" The girlish voice spoke up brightly, "I knew there'd be no way Riku could say no today!"  
Just as the bell signifying the end of lunch rang, Kairi turned and walked off to class feeling triumphant.

"Whoa! You're all soaked!"  
"You guys went outside, didn't you?!"  
The chatter stirring in the room caused bright blue eyes to look over to the doorway of the classroom. A smile spread upon her face as soon as she spotted the pair.  
Sora scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit of him, with a shy smile on his red face as he entered the room with Riku's arm draped around his neck, both of the boys drenched. Riku grinned, sending Kairi a thumbs-up.

If it was any other day, Sora might not have survived asking Riku Hawes out.

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

So, I loved writing Kairi. I also apologize for making the first one-shot a fluff fic under an M setting. D: But I just loved the plot bunny which I have had for moooonths. It was titled "I Can Has RikuSora Fluff Fic?" because I had no title in my mind then... and had been looking at LOLCats. :D BUT, the next one-r will be shameless smut because I just love this pairing.

Thank you all so much for reading!!  
**(**5/18/09**)**


	2. New Candles

**New Candles  
**For Sora, living for tomorrow is out of the question.

No. 2. "Live as if you'll die tomorrow"

* * *

Somewhere between the tomorrows and the todays, there are tonights.

And tonight Sora felt like being brave.

___

If there ever was something Sora wanted to do before he died... this was definitely at the top of the list.

"Candles?"

Sora grinned sheepishly. "They say it's romantic."

"To do what?"

"I don't know," Sora shrugged, "I would say something like eating dinner, making love, taking baths..."

Riku chuckled softly. "Oh, right, right. Cleaning up dog vomit, getting plastered, things like that. I know what you mean."

"Riku!!"

"I'm just teasing you..." Riku murmured with a grin. "I didn't know you had this many though."

Eyes focused on the flame of the only white candle in the room, Sora smiled faintly. "I don't. I actually bought them today."

"Are you serious?!"

The wide-eyed look of his friend made Sora smile. "Yeah."

Riku whistled. "That's quite an effort there. I don't think I've ever gone that far to get _anyone _to bed with me. So what am I? Am I the judge of the mood here?"

Eyes still focused on the dancing flame, Sora began to shy away from the question. "Do you like it?"

"Ah. Yeah, it's pretty nice..." Frowning slightly, Riku took a step closer. "Why are you doing all of this?"

"Simple," Sora spoke softly, turning around completely to face his friend, his gaze dropped to the floor between them. "He means a lot to me, so I wanted to do something nice for him."

"I would think having you would be nice enough," Riku muttered offhandedly. Watching the light of the candles dancing off of the tanned skin of his best friend, Riku studied the boy's posture. "So, who is it? Do I know him?"

A small smile graced the brunet's lips. "Yes."

Riku frowned once again. He thought of everyone he knew, yet there was no one Sora had shown any particular interest in. "Who is it?"

When Sora looked up, Riku immediately felt foolish. "Stupid. And here, you're always the one making fun of _me _for being slow."

Swallowing hard, Riku willingly allowed himself to be pushed back against the wall.

It had never once crossed his mind that Sora would ever like him this way. He had always believed that Sora thought of him as a brother after all of these past years that they have known each other despite his own feelings for the brunet.

But then again, that would describe why Kairi had begun to leave the two of them alone more often.

As soft lips pressed against his neck, Riku almost felt like laughing at just how weak he was being.

But...

A knowing smile grew across the lips with every lingering kiss.

Riku groaned slightly, arching his neck so that the shorter boy could reach him better.

But... it felt... so good...

Eyes glanced down to the spiky head of hair that was visible without him moving his head, and his mind began to register the fingers that were crawling up beneath his shirt. Riku smirked, amazed at just how much he really didn't know about his best friend. His eyes closed slowly as Sora nipped gently at his collarbone.

When the moist lips left his neck, Riku's eyes opened once again.

This boy... no, this man before him... was no one like his younger self.

Sora had indeed matured.

He had come a long way from being the innocent and shy boy Riku once knew, and as Sora looked up at him, the shy smile proved that Riku had been wrong in his previous assumption, too. Riku still knew Sora, and he was about to know every inch of his best friend.

Staring up at Riku, Sora showed no hesitance, and to the couch they fell.

___

"I love you," Riku mumbled in-between long kisses, only to be echoed back by Sora, each boy consumed in the new feeling of being with each other. Even in the dim light of the room, Riku could still appreciate the brunet on top of him. It was only right, after all, because Riku was far stronger than Sora, and therefore, heavier.

"Riku..." Sora mewled softly in protest as the silver-haired man began to kiss his neck, yet as he was ignored, Sora began again, more urgently. "... Riku!"

Groaning softly, Riku looked up to his distraction, watching as Sora bit his lip unsurely. "Yeah?"

"The candles..." Sora spoke softly, eyes flickering to the lighted dangers around the small room. "We have to put them out."

Riku was shocked. "Are you serious?" Shock turned into denial and Riku's weak grasp tightened on the brunet. "Now?"

"Well... if we don't..." Sora began slowly, only to be cut off when Riku decided that no, they would not deal with the candles. Not until he was done, at least.

Maybe candles were romantic, but the fire hazard of leaving them burning and unattended for possibly a long time had gnawed on Sora's conscious until he wiggled his way out of Riku's arms and quickly hopped off of the couch they had fallen onto previously.

"Help me with this, Riku!"

It was a mess of candles _everywhere._

Running a hand through his hair, Riku shook his head, groaning in protest as he stood up as well, starting from the other side of the room, blowing out the candles as quickly as possible, while keeping an eye on the brunet across the room from him. He just _had _to tease him like that...

When Riku came close to meeting in the middle beside Sora, he quickly abandoned his task and grabbed a hold of the brunet, pulling the shorter male against himself. "Sora... these candles...."

Sora giggled softly, playfully wriggling about in his captor's loving grip. "But! There are just a few left, and then we- we...."

The soft mewl that escaped the brunet's lips brought a triumphant smile to Riku's face, and he moved his lips to Sora's ear. "We can what?"

"We... we can..."

"Hmm?" Riku murmured lowly, pushing the brunet against the fireplace gently, blowing out the remaining candles with a final rush of breath. He dropped his head and pressed his lips against Sora's, feeling the brunet's fingers pushing up his shirt absentmindedly.

Leaving the brunet breathless after the kiss, Riku chuckled softly. "You never answered me, Sora..."

"I..." Eyes darkened with desire, and a dark, dark blush covering the boy's cheeks, Sora found it hard to speak clearly. "I want you."

___

"Ah! There!"

Riku wasn't sure what he was going to expect, going into all of this.

He slowed his pace momentarily, studying the curves of his new lover, listening to the delicious sounds flowing freely from the brunet's swollen lips... swollen because Riku couldn't stop kissing them. It was just too good, and probably wrong, but here he was, fucking his best friend and- _Oh, _that's the spot... Beneath him, Sora writhed, his fingers twisting tighter into the sheets in his hands, and his legs and arms began to shake slightly. He was close, but Riku couldn't let it end just yet.

When he pulled out, he did it suddenly without any warning and Sora whimpered at the sudden loss, turning his head as best as he could to see what his lover was doing. "Ri..ku... Riku..?" His look of confusion Riku inwardly cursed at. It was too innocent, and nearly everything was. _Hell, _Sora _was _innocent... until tonight. Regardless of the thought, Riku relieved Sora of the position he had been in, easing the boy onto his back and off of his hands and knees. He just had to kiss him again.

He entered Sora again, easing into him just as he had done when they began, this time, however, it wasn't to ease the pain. Sora gasped, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, hands grasping Riku's back in feeble attempts to obtain a stable grip. The slow place was taking Sora to the edge even now, and Riku just hoped that he would hold on just a little bit longer.

"Oh!! Riku..." Sora practically purred, writhing as his silver-haired lover began to speed up. "Nnn! You're gonna make me- I'm going to--!!"

"With me! _Sora-_" Riku leaned down into the brunet below him, kissing him within the last inch of his life, rocking himself into his lover, already slick with the precum that told him he was close. _So _close.

The kisses became short, hardly kisses at all, and Riku buried his head against Sora's neck, groaning and murmuring Sora's name as the boy beneath him writhed again and again, panting in-between each moan. Riku felt Sora tighten around him and he groaned appreciatively at the feeling, losing his breath at the feeling, and with a final thrust, Riku released himself inside of Sora, hardly registering hearing Sora cry out his own relief as he came not a moment after.

Slowly, Riku pulled out after a pause, briefly catching his breath and slowing his racing pulse. He watched as Sora winced slightly at the action. Guilt began to kick in. "Ah... sorry, Sora... if I had... thought this through-"

"-No." Sora shook his head with a tired smile, pulling his lover down onto the bed beside him. "I... wanted this."

Feeling the effects of sleep overcoming him, Sora relaxed against Riku's warm frame, and as cliché as it was, his worries and everything just seemed to... melt away. He sent the clock on his end table a fleeting glance and shut his eyes with a content smile.

12:01 AM

"Merry Christmas, Riku."

The warm, stronger arm curled around him tighter and a soft smile spread onto Riku's lips. "Merry Christmas to you, too, Sora... I think that was better than any present Santa could ever give me..."

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

Belated holiday fiction? Why yes!!! Being gone most of the day can hinder time frames for writing. Hopefully this will help make up for my completely amazing procrastination of **BWB**, though probably not. D: (I AM getting somewhere with it! I swear!!! I just... got stuck writing a scene. Boo.)

**Deck the site with loads of yaoi! Fa la la la la, SoraRiku smuuuut.*****  
**(_*To the theme of "Deck the Halls"_)

Thank you _all_ so much for reading!!  
**(**12/26/09**)**


End file.
